theplutyrianencyclopaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Animating an Animal
1.To begin, you need a rigged .3DF. Open Animator 7. 2.You might need to right click on the Animator 7 program, and click on properties, then at the tabs at the top, click Compatibility. Then check the check box, and select Windows 95. Then apply your changes and exit the Properties window. The reason you might have to do this is because it is a very old program that might crash on newer systems. The 95 Compatibility helps it runs as it would on a real Windows 95 system. 3. Click on the drop down list "File" and click "Load Model". Browse for your model and click open. 4. The next step in actually creating the animations. You have to make all the animations for the AI you intend for your model to use. For example, the Allosaurus AI needs a walk animation, run, swim, slide, jump, die, eat, and sleep. These will be explained farther down. Put the bones in a good position for the first frame. 5. Then go create another key frame right after the first at the top slider, and change the position in that key frame. (I.E. Look down a bit for the idle animation) 6. Then make another key frame and move it again (I.E. Look down even farther) 7. Repeat this until the animation is done. You can play it by clicking the space bar. To change how fast the animation plays is Animator 7 and in game, click Edit>Properties and change the Keys Per Second amount. 8. Then save the file as a Vertex Table .vtl. 9. Click clear track and start again on the next animation needed, and repeat for all the animations the AI needs. You can see which animations the AI needs by opening the .CAR file of that AI in C3Dit and looking at the animation list on the side bar. You can also click the play button (after opening the original .CAR file) at the top to play the animation or drag the slider along on the bottom for reference when making your own animations. Notes: Here is what all the animations used in Carnivores are for: Walk: The animation used when the animal is walking and has not been alerted yet. Run: The animation used when the animal is running toward you or away from you. Swim: This animation is used when the animal enters the water. Slide: This animation is used when you dodge the animal's attack or it misses and it turns around. Jump: This animation is used for when certain animals (Allosaurus, Velociraptor, and Spinosaurus) jump at you. Die: This animation is used when you kill the animal. Eat: This animation is used when the animal eats the player. Sleep: This animation is used for the breathing when you tranquilize the animal, and is played after the death animation plays. Kill: This animation is used only by the T-Rex, it is used for when he swings you around, it serves the same purpose as the eat animation. Idle: This animation is used when an animal stops to do an action, such as eating, digging for food, sniffing, or looking around. Category:Tutorials